


Couch Time

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim buys a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReginaGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaGiraffe/gifts).



The old movie they had been watching on one of the no-commercials channels was one of Jim's favorites, and that plus the fact that he was so familiar with everything about Sandburg -- his smell, his touch, his heartbeat, everything -- meant it wasn't until the final credits were rolling and he shifted to find the remote that he noticed. Sandburg had fallen asleep at some point and was slumped ridiculously comfortably against Jim's shoulder.

Jim's movement woke him, and he sat up straight and coughed and pushed his hair back from his face. Half of it had been pulled out of its ponytail as he leaned against Jim.

The removal of that weight and heat felt like a tiny loss. Jim was surprised at the feeling. But it was clear: It had been nice; Sandburg leaning against him. Very nice. 

_Huh._

"Wow, how long was I out?" Sandburg was saying. "Sorry about that. I guess you make a good pillow," and he grinned sheepishly and got up and stretched. His t-shirt rode up a little, exposing a warm strip of brown skin. 

Huh indeed. 

"Yuck." Sandburg was still babbling. "A nap on top of beer and popcorn; not good. Who put these socks on my teeth?"

And he wandered off toward the bathroom. The water turned on. 

Maybe movie night could become a thing. Maybe this was a string of surprises Jim would like to investigate further. 

Who knew? But Jim was pretty sure he was about to find out.


End file.
